


I Like Your Tail A Lot

by heppirigoshi



Series: I Like Your Tail A Lot [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how they met and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Tail A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post in tumblr about what my Hybrid Zayn and Harry look like. 
> 
> http://danderedesu.tumblr.com/post/83354477597/hybrid-zarry-au
> 
> Please check it out before reading. Thanks. :)

“I like your tail a lot. Can I touch it?”

“No,” Zayn hugged his tail to his chest for good measure.

The other kid looked like he _really_ wanted to touch Zayn’s tail. He had green eyes and light brown hair. His tail is fluffy but not as fluffy as Zayn’s.

“Oh okay,” He looked really sad about it.

Zayn felt bad for him, but he didn’t really like it when anyone he doesn’t know talk to him, more so when they want to touch him.

He was considering letting the other boy touch his tail for a bit, just for a bit, but he was already walking away, tail down and ears flat to his head.

That was the first time Zayn met Harry, his future Mate.

~

It would be years later before they would be properly introduced. They only met by chance in the first place. Zayn’s family couldn’t afford to visit that restaurant all the time. They were only there then because Trisha, Zayn’s mum, wanted them to experience “fancy” dining at least once in their lifetime. Harry’s family, on the other hand, can afford to eat there thrice a day.

~

Zayn was walking to his second part time job when he heard a commotion in the alley he just passed by. Normally, he would ignore it. This happens all the time in their neighborhood, but for some reason, Zayn felt compelled to look into it.

It was those bullies again. Those two who think that just because they happen to be born Alphas, they have the right to go about ordering everyone around. Zayn, having a strong sense of self preservation, makes sure their paths don’t cross.

He was about to go on his merry way when he heard a pitiful voice say “Please don’t” and his Instinct forced him to stop.

He muttered a quiet “Fuck” before shouting “Hey! What are you doing?”

He can feel his ears flatten and tail stand up as soon as they turned around, looked at him and barked,

“None of your business!”

“Sod off, omega bitch!”

Zayn has heard that insult thrown at him a hundred times since his Awakening. It doesn’t mean he’s used to it. Zayn was proper angry now.

“What did you just call me?” He said it so quietly, so calmly, they probably thought he was backing down.

“Omega bitch. That’s what you are innit?” said the first one.

“I can smell it on ya,” the other one sneered. They both guffawed after that.

That was the main reason why they weren’t ready for Zayn’s attack. He had one guy out and unconscious from a calculated punch to the jaw and was ready to knock the other one down, but the guy was agile and dodged his punch. He was the better fighter of the two. Zayn should have attacked him first.

He was prepared for a counterattack, still on his fighting stance, but the other guy was already dragging his partner away, shouting, “You’re gonna regret this! Watch your back, omega bitch!”

“I’m just gonna knock you down like I did with your buddy over there. Just try me.”

“Fuck you! You’ll pay for this!”

“Ha!”

And with that, the bullies were gone.

“Wow! That was so cool! You’re so cool!”

That excited voice cleared the red filter from his eyes. Zayn blinks, tail lowering. He vaguely remembers hearing that voice somewhere before.

“You alright there, mate?” he asks while helping the other guy up. He looked really young. He also looked like he should not be anywhere near this neighborhood; probably why he got into this mess in the first place.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You are so cool though. How did you learn how to fight like that?”

His voice is still excited, it’s as if he didn’t realize he was about to be mugged just a few minutes ago. Zayn questions why he ever felt the need to save this kid. If he’s this stupid, the universe probably wanted him to learn a lesson. A lesson Zayn interrupted.

“So?” the excited voice brought him back to reality. “How did you learn how to fight like that?”

“Mum made sure I knew how to defend myself,” Zayn hopes that answer was polite enough.

“Oh I see,” he says and then nods, a little frown forming on his face. He looks his age now. “I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Styles,” the other boy introduced himself, one hand extended.

“Zayn,” he shook the hand once and let it go. “So, Harry, if you’re sure you’re alright, I’m gonna be on my way now.” He nods once, hoping Harry is smart enough to notice that Zayn is already done with their conversation.

“Oh okay,” Harry’s tail stopped wagging and slowly snuck between his legs. His ears flopping down even more.

Zayn quietly groaned. “I’m sorry. I really have to go now. I’m already late for my job. You take care, Harry,” he says while smiling consolingly at the other boy.

Harry perked up as soon as he heard Zayn say his name.

“Okay!” His voice is back to being excited again. It’s deep but you can clearly tell he’s happy. What with the wagging tail and all. “You take care too Zayn!” He paused for a bit and proceeded to smother Zayn in a hug.

 _I didn’t realize he was this big,_ Zayn thinks as he awkwardly patted the other boy on the back.

“Thank you for saving me,” Harry said that right to his ear, voice deeper than usual.

Zayn’s spine tingled. He pushed Harry away. Patting the other boy’s shoulder, he said “You’re welcome. Goodbye,” and turns to walk away.

He looked back, once, just to make sure Harry is okay, and saw the other boy still waving at him. He nods and walks away as fast as he can.

~

Zayn was on the counter of TREATS, a rather popular bistro near Zayn’s university, polite smile pasted on his face, ready to greet the customers in line with “Good day. May I take your order?” when he was welcomed with Harry’s cheerful face yet again.

“Hi Zayn!” he yips.

“Harry,” he nods. Zayn congratulates himself for not losing his smile. He thought he already filled his Good Deed Quota for the day. Apparently not. “May I take your order?”

“Hmmm yeah. Lemme think…” His tail was swishing, but slower this time.

“Take your time, sir,” he bit out. Zayn’s a trooper really.

Harry’s tail stopped moving then. In fact, he stopped moving altogether, his attention focused entirely on him. Zayn gasped quietly, losing his smile. He can feel electricity in the air. He has never felt anything like this. His pupils dilated, he can see Harry’s did too. They were lost in each other’s eyes for what felt like a lifetime. It was only the sound of the bell above the entrance door that forced them to snap out of their trance.

Zayn slowly shook his head, forcing himself to  look back at Harry and smile politely. “So,” he coughs, “have you decided?” He bit back the word “sir”.

Harry looks like he is lost too, scratching behind his ear, frown deeply etched on his face. “Um yeah… Today’s Special, I guess.” His voice is deep, like the one he used when he thanked Zayn. Again, he can feel a tingle down his spine.

Zayn’s movements were robotic after that, too preoccupied to pay attention to what’s going on around him. Except for one.  His eyes kept straying to where Harry is sitting. He sometimes catches him staring back. They both look away quickly whenever that happens. Zayn wishes Harry would just leave. At the same time, he doesn’t.

“You alright there, mate?”

He startled. It’s just Danny. His friend is currently looking at him, eyes full of questions.

“I’m good, fam.”

“You sure? Wanna take a break?”

Zayn didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, a break would be good. Thanks.”

When Zayn returned, he saw Harry has already left; food left untouched.

~

The next day, Harry was back. He entered the bistro about an hour or so after Zayn’s shift started. Danny was manning the register this time. Zayn was thankful for that. He needed time to think about what’s going on between him and Harry. If only Harry would stop staring at him. He was even looking at Zayn while he was giving his order to Danny. It’s embarrassing. Danny isn’t one to pry, so he just kept looking between him and Harry with a quizzical expression on his face.

That kept happening for the rest of the week. They never talk at all, except when Zayn is on the register. He makes sure he doesn’t call Harry “sir” while taking his order. He doesn’t want _that_ to happen again. Not where everyone can see them.

Zayn works during the weekends too. He needs the money for Uni. Zayn doesn’t know what Harry does but it seems like he has at least an hour to spare every day to visit Zayn in his job. He paused.  _It's vain of me to think he only goes here to see me. Maybe he likes the food._ Zayn’s eyes then stray towards Harry’s mostly untouched meal. He sighs.

~

It’s Tuesday. That means he and Harry have “known” each other for exactly a week now.

“Hey look! Your stalker’s back.” Danny commented when the door opened to Harry.

“Shut up. He isn’t my stalker,” Zayn whispers furiously. Danny raised a condescending eyebrow at that. Zayn could only look away.

“Hi Zayn!” Harry yips, grinning brightly, tail swinging vigorously.

“Hey Harry,” Zayn answers, smiling gently. His tail isn’t moving as fast as Harry’s, but he can feel it swaying slowly behind him.

“Awww” Danny adds. Just to be a prick, Zayn is sure of it.

“Shut up Danny,” Zayn muttered angrily.

“Whatevs,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Hey Harry!” Danny says and nods a greeting.

“Danny!” Harry shouts while waving his hand. It’s disconcerting to think that Harry has talked to Danny more than he ever did with Zayn within the time they have known each other. Harry and Danny are proper friends now. Zayn still hasn’t figured what his relationship with Harry is.

It seems like Harry has more spare time than usual because he stays until Zayn’s shift ends. They didn’t speak at all after that but when he came out of the employees' door, Harry was there waiting for him. He smiles.

“Harry. What are you doing here?” his voice wasn’t accusing. He was genuinely curious.

Harry’s grin was chagrined, clearly embarrassed, “I asked Danny about your schedule.”

Zayn chuckles, “Why not ask me?”

Harry smirked, “You know why,” and used _that_ voice again.

Zayn feels himself shiver. Yes, he knows why. His pupils are dilating again.

“Can I take you home?”

“Huh?!” They were both startled by Harry’s words.

“I mean, can I drive you home?”

Zayn’s heart is beating fast. His throat is suddenly dry. He licks his lips. Harry’s eyes dart there. He gasps then coughs. His head is spinning. _Just answer the question, Zayn._

“Umm yeah. Thanks.” He can’t look at Harry.

“Okay, let’s go,” he hears Harry say and then feels his hand wrap around his, leading him. Zayn follows.

~

He was expecting a car but was met with a motorcycle.

Zayn had to take it all in for a minute; specifically, the image of Harry riding a motorcycle.

“Hey, you alright with this?” Harry is looking at him, eyes full of concern, hand squeezing Zayn’s.

He squeezed Harry’s hand back, “Yeah, I’m good. Just…,” he trailed off for a sec, “how do I give you the instructions?”

“Oh that!” Harry clearly looked relieved that that was only Zayn’s concern. “Just give me the details now. I can memorize them easily.”

 _Oh. That’s cool._ Zayn thinks as he gives Harry the directions to his house.

“Got it! Here, wear this, Zayn,” says Harry while he hands him a helmet. It looks brand new. Zayn likes the design a lot too. They both put theirs on. Harry straddles the motorcycle first, head sideways, waiting for Zayn to sit behind him. He had his tail wrapped around his waist. Zayn copied him and finally straddled the motorcycle, sitting as far away from Harry. He doesn’t know how his body will react to Harry’s proximity so it’s best to be cautious.

“Put your hands on my waist and hold on tight! I don’t want you to fall off!” Harry shouted through his helmet. Zayn nodded to show Harry he heard him and followed the other boy’s instructions.

_Hold on tight. Don’t let go. Enjoy the ride._

~

Zayn didn’t expect the ride to be that pleasant. He thought he would be a bit scared, at least apprehensive. He hasn’t ridden in a motorcycle before, but the feeling of wind rushing past him was thrilling. Finding out he enjoys that was a pleasant surprise. Zayn thinks Harry being there was helpful in alleviating his worries.

However, those worries came rushing back when they neared his home. Harry is rich. That is obvious in the way he dresses, his accessories, the money he spends in TREATS just to see Zayn. There’s no need to deny it now. They both know what’s going on between them. They just haven’t acknowledged it out loud.

With each rundown house they pass by, Zayn grew more anxious. It grew to a point where Zayn just wants to jump off the motorcycle, injuries be damned, but they got home before he could do anything drastic.

“Hey, thanks. You take care on your way home,” he says hurriedly, after quickly getting off the motorcycle and taking the helmet off as fast as possible. He wants Harry to leave. Now.

Harry slowly removed his helmet. Zayn regrets his actions the moment he saw the expression on Harry’s face.

“I’m sorry, Harry. It’s just…” He can’t say it out loud. He couldn’t look at Harry either, too ashamed of how he acted. Too ashamed of everything, really.

Harry stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He can’t.

“Umm here,” he says, thrusting the helmet towards Harry.

“It’s yours, Zayn. I got it for you,” he enunciated each word carefully.

Zayn didn’t know what to say to that.

They were spared the awkward silence with Trisha opening the front door and saying “Zayn? Is that you, Sunshine?”

“Mum,” Zayn breathed out.

“Oh hello. I didn’t know you had a friend coming over. I’m Trisha, nice to meet you.”

“Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Trisha.”

“Aren’t you the charmer. Are you a friend of Zayn’s from Uni? C’mon, come in. Have some tea.”

“Thanks. That would be lovely.”

“C’mon Zayn. Don’t dawdle.”

Zayn shook his head. Everything was happening too fast. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside Harry on their couch, waiting for Trisha to serve them tea. Harry is silent beside him, but Zayn can see him at the corner of his eye, looking around, taking it all in. _It looks like he’s enjoying himself, at least._ Zayn sighs and drops his head to his hands.

Trisha was serving the tea when their front door opened again.

“Oh! Waliyha and Saf are here. C’mon girls, come meet Harry.”

“Hello! I’m Harry,” he sounds too cheerful for Zayn’s liking. _What did I do to deserve this?_

His younger sisters greeted him back politely and went on to get a kiss and hug from Zayn. Zayn happened to look at Harry while he was hugging Safaa, the other boy was grinning from ear to ear. Zayn sighs heavily.

He kept quiet while Harry charms his way through his family’s heart. Zayn thinks, if Doniya was here, she’d be charmed too and she isn’t the type to be easily impressed. Harry is _that_ good. Even Waliyha, who’s usually shy around strangers, chose to stay and chat with him instead of going straight to her bedroom as she usually does nowadays. Safaa is now telling him everything that happened in school, and Harry listens to every little thing she says. That’s going to earn him bonus points. Safaa doesn’t like to be treated like a child. She’s the smart one of the family. Zayn, and the rest of their family, can already tell she is going be an Alpha. No need for an Awakening to confirm that.

Zayn’s mum was already a goner by the time Harry smiled his dimpled smile, took her hand and kissed it gently. Trisha is an Omega like him. It’s perfect for her. She loves fussing over everybody. She loves taking care of her family. She’s a carer, a giver, she’s the best mother anyone could ever ask for. It must have been hard, taking care of four children on her own. Zayn doesn’t like to boast, but he’s really proud of his family and how they handled the unexpected death of their father. They each pulled their own weight, doing their best to help each other and have food on the table. Zayn knows his mother is proud of them, but they are so very proud of her as well. Zayn’s family is very important to him.

That’s why, seeing Harry like this with them, acting like he’s part of the family, makes Zayn feel things he had pushed deep down at the back of his mind when he was old enough to recognize that he just can’t get things for himself. Family always has to come first. But maybe now, it’s okay; to dream, to yearn, to want.

~

He was walking Harry to his motorcycle when he finally got the courage to say, “I’m sorry,” looking deep into Harry's eyes, reaching for his hands, hoping his own could convey everything he wanted to tell the other boy.

Harry’s face is inscrutable as he removes his hands from Zayn’s. He could feel his heart slowly sink, but then Harry was cupping his face, moving closer, until Zayn could feel soft, gentle lips on his own. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel everything from that touch and embed it in his memory.

“You’re forgiven,” Harry said after they separated. But they weren’t really; their foreheads still touching, lost in each other’s eyes, hands holding each other’s tightly.

Zayn smiles. He can see it in those beautiful green orbs. Harry understands.

~

The ice was broken after that. They still haven’t acknowledged out loud what they are to each other, but as they say, actions speak louder than words.

Harry has Zayn’s schedule memorized. In addition to his TREATS’ schedule, he now knows Zayn’s class schedules and his work schedule for the school library. Harry has his own classes too, so they could only meet during the morning, when Harry picks him up from home and drops him off at the library, and during the afternoon, after their classes, Harry’s there to bring him to the bistro.

Harry doesn’t stare at Zayn that often anymore. It’s a relief; Zayn could focus on work better now. Harry has begun bringing his homework there too, working on them until Zayn’s shift ends. Sometimes, when there are only a handful of customers, Danny would urge him to sit with Harry for a few minutes. They talk a lot more so they know a lot about each other now.

Harry, for instance, is studying to become a lawyer. He plans to work with his father’s firm afterwards. Zayn is studying to be a teacher. Harry never stops teasing him about all the future students he’ll have who will fall for him and create masterpieces inspired by his beauty. Zayn teases back and tells him he doesn’t really have to present a better argument, all he has to do is flash his dimpled smile at the jury and his client will win.

His family is now used to seeing Harry come home with him. In fact, his mum has started preparing an extra serving of dinner just for him. Harry has finally met Doniya and, as he predicted, she wasn’t immune to the boy’s charm.

It was roses, rainbows and butterflies for a few months. Of course, something had to happen to ruin it.

~

Zayn was walking from school to the bistro when he felt it. He kneeled down, gasping for breath from the intense pain in his stomach. He was shaking, he feels like his body is burning. He would have called for help had there been anybody around. There wasn’t, except for two. They came out of the alley, the same alley where he rescued Harry. His vision is blurry but he remembers their smell. Zayn is shaking not just from the pain, but also from fear. He can hear a voice ringing in his head

_“You’re gonna regret this! Watch your back, omega bitch!”_

_“Fuck you! You’ll pay for this!”_

Zayn was on his hands and knees now, still reeling from the pain, but he’s trying hard to fight through it. He needs to run or else he’s fucked.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you hurt?” The mocking starts.

“I told you you’d pay for what you did, didn’t I? I told you to watch your back. Tsk tsk tsk. Now you’re gonna learn your lesson, omega bitch.”

Ice is running through his veins now. _Why now?!_ He felt a blunt object hit his head and the last thing he remembers is shouting _Harry._

~

He wakes up to his room. At first he was disconcerted, but then the memory came rushing back and he started screaming. He was shaking, crying, mind running mile a minute, until he smelled him. _Harry._

“Shhh,” he was hugging Zayn tight, a hand running up and down his back, the other hand cradling his head to the other boy’s shoulder, “I’m here Zayn. Don’t be scared anymore. I’m here,” he whispers gently, directly to his ear.

“Harry,” he chokes out. He starts to calm down.

“Yeah, Zayn, it’s me. Don’t worry. I’m here.”

“What happened? I don’t remember everything.”

“Don’t worry, Zayn. I got there in time. I got there before they could lay a finger on you.”

Zayn has never seen Harry like this before; eyes hard, cold and merciless, growling the words out. He can feel the other boy’s muscles tensing, ready to attack at any notice. Zayn has never seen Harry’s Alpha side before.

He gasps, pupils dilating, he can feel his stomach burning, but it’s not as painful as before. It’s as if there is a gentle fire emanating from the pit of his stomach, travelling throughout his body until it fully consumes him. He pounces on Harry and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

“Zayn! Wait-,” _Why is Harry struggling against him?!_

He growls and starts to kiss any part of Harry’s body available to him.

“Zayn! Stop! Wait! You-“

He suddenly felt an intense pain at the back of his head. He had to lie down from it.

“See, you won’t listen to me. They hit you at the back of your head. I didn’t get there in time for that. I’m sorry. I should have fetched you from school. I'm really sorry Zayn. You have to rest and let it heal. It’s just a bump but the doctor said we have to wake you up every hour, just to make sure there’s no concussion. He got you scheduled for a brain scan tomorrow, just in case.”

Zayn moans. It still hurts.

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” Harry looks like he was going to cry.

“No, no. Thank you, Harry. Thank you for saving me,” he says, trying his best to smile despite of the pain. “C’mere. Let me kiss you.”

“No snogging. Just a peck, okay? I don’t want you straining yourself.” A worried Harry is better than a gutted one.

Zayn snickers. That hurts too. He stops. “Yes, Mother Hen.”

“Be a good boy, _Sunshine,_ ” Harry is smiling teasingly at him now. Good.

Zayn groans. “Not you too.”

Harry kissed him on the lips, hand gripping his tight.

~

They met with the doctor. All’s good, no concussion. They just need to wait for the bump to subside. He also explained that the intense pain Zayn felt was his First Heat. Normally, it only happens to Omegas mated. It usually lasts around 3-7 days, depending on the Omega’s constitution. The healthier they are, the longer the Heat lasts. There’s no need to worry about experiencing the same intense pain again. It only happens when the Omega isn’t near their Mate during their Heat. The Omega Law offers protection and assistance to all Omegas during their Heats, so Zayn need not worry about missing classes and getting docked for pay. If Zayn feels the same intense pain, or if he feels in any way uncomfortable, he only needs to visit the nearest clinic or hospital to get himself checked. Zayn already knows all these. After his Awakening, his mum made sure he knows everything to know there is about being an Omega. The only thought running through his head through all these - while Harry sat there squeezing his hand, listening intently to the doctor and memorizing everything he is saying - is  _We have to tell his family._

~

They were waiting for the doctor’s assistant – she was getting pamphlets for them; pamphlets Harry insists on taking even after Zayn assured him that he knows all of these already – when Harry blurted out, “You can finally meet my family! I’ve been waiting for this day. I didn’t want to put pressure on you but I’ve been telling them all about you ever since we met. They couldn’t wait to meet you either. Mum, especially-”

“Wait. What?!”

“We need to tell our families about this, Zayn. We’re already mated. _Mated._ Didn’t you know?”

“No, not that. I know that already.”

“Good.”

“You’ve been telling your parents about me?!”

“Not just my parents, Gemma too!”

“Ever since we met?!”

“Yes! I tell them everything.”

“What?! How come I didn’t know about this?”

“Well, I didn’t want to pressure you. I know how anxious you get about these things. So, you know, I was waiting for the _right time._ It’s important they give you a good first impression.”

“What are you talking about?! _I’m_ the one who has to give them a good first impression.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over that. They already love you.”

“What?!”

“Zayn. Stop fretting. Everything’s gonna be good. Everything’s gonna be great. Trust me.”

And Zayn did.

~

Harry was right. Everything went good. Everything went great.

They went home to the Maliks first and explained everything to them. The girls weren’t surprised. His mum even said she knew the moment she met Harry that he was _The One_ for Zayn. Zayn’s mum could be embarrassing at times. That’s probably why she and Harry get on real well.

They got ready while Harry called home and told his mum “The time has come, Mother”. That was the only thing he said. After that, he could hear screaming from the phone. Harry stayed quiet, mouthing to Zayn “It’s mum and Gemma”, and when there was a bit of a pause, he immediately said “We’ll be there in an hour. Send the limo,” and then hang up.

The girls were nervous and fretting on the way to the Styles Manor. Harry never stopped reassuring them, trying his best to ease their worries. They seemed to calm down after that. Harry is good at calming people down.

 _Good,_ Zayn thinks, _at least only one of us is a nervous wreck._

He felt Harry’s hand squeeze his. Harry then grabbed the other one Zayn was using to press against his mouth, a nervous habit, forced Zayn to look at him, whispered “It’s gonna be okay, Zayn,” and then pecked him on the lips. Zayn lets out a long breath. Harry is good at calming people down.

He was smothered with hugs and kisses as soon as they arrived. Anne is very similar to his mum, no wonder those two got along immediately. Gemma treats him like his sisters; teasing, caring, sweet and kind. Robin, Harry’s step father, was mostly silent, probably overwhelmed by the number of females, but he seems really pleased with Zayn, especially when Harry reminded everybody where Zayn studied and that he was working on two jobs while studying. They treat Zayn like they have known him for a long time. It was like they were his long lost relatives. _No,_ Zayn thought, _they are family._

~

They were sitting in bed, in one of the Styles’ guest bedrooms, having a much needed rest after a very eventful day, when Harry said, “I like your tail a lot. Can I touch it?”

And suddenly, Zayn remembers.

“You’re the boy! The one from the restaurant!”

“You didn’t realize it was me?” Harry huffed. He looked really hurt by it.

“What?! Of course I didn’t! You’ve changed so much since then. Look at how big you are now,” Zayn exclaimed. Then he felt his world tip, “Wait- you knew all along?”

Harry smiled that smile of his. The one full of love and affection. The one he only has for Zayn.

“How could I forget? You’re my first love after all,” and because Harry is Harry he adds, “My puppy love,” while wiggling his eyebrows.

Zayn could only laugh. This is probably the happiest day of his life.

“So… Can I touch it?” Harry looks really hopeful.

Zayn laughs even more. He can feel himself tear up from the joy bursting inside him. He couldn’t speak but he managed to nod affirmatively.

“Finally!” and Harry proceeded to caress his tail gently, looking at it with such adoration, face filled with bliss.

And from an outsider looking in, they would say Zayn is wearing the same expression, looking at Harry while stroking his hair.


End file.
